On The Backseat of a Greyhound Bus
by phix27
Summary: Ginny has Harry's baby. CONTAINS ADULT SEINES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: The song is "Backseat of a Greyhound Bus" by Sara Evans. This is for the Songfic #2 contest on the Hideaway. Love it! Go to my profile for the link. Tell them phix27 sent you! Sorry to Harry/Ginny shippers, I have nothing against is, but it felt right for this song. Please beware. There are adult themes in this. You can't say I didn't warn you.

**The Backseat of a Greyhound Bus**

By: phix27

He drew her in. Seemed so friendly. Offered her protection. But he didn't use it. That night, there was a ministry party. Dad invited them all. She wore a dress with cherries on it. He said she never looked prettier.

_She wore a dress with cherries on it_

_Going somewhere where she'd be wanted_

_In a town this small all they do is talk_

3 weeks after she missed her period, she went to a muggle shop. She scanned the racks until she found them. She picked the one that guarantied 80 accuracy. She bought the EPT and went home to test. It turned blue. Ginny sobbed. That whole day, she lay on the floor in the bathroom, crying.

_No wedding ring, chipped finger nail polish_

_She always wished that she could go to college_

_But some dreams fade, they just slip away_

The next day, she musters up the courage to talk to him. She told him all she knew. For a minute he didn't say anything.

"So?" she asked him.

"So what?" he said.

"Aren't you going to ask me to marry you? I mean, I am going to have your… baby." She could barely choke out the last word.

"How do I know it's mine? For all I know, you could be a prostitute or a scarlet woman or girl like that."

"How dare you!" She slaps him across the face. "And, I know it's yours **_because_**," she emphasized the word 'because', "I was a virgin!"

"How do I know that's true?" he asked her.

She huffs. _He's not worth it. _She walks away. _What am I going to do now?_

She doesn't say anything for a few months. Then, she starts to show.

_She started to show a few months ago_

_And she had to go, that's how she wound up_

She decided to tell her mum. Surely she would understand. Her reaction was not what Ginny expected.

"Ginny, how could you?! I thought you cared about your family!" Molly Weasley screamed at her.

"I do mum."

"If you really did, you wouldn't have done this!" her mum's face was turning red.

"I thought if anyone would understand it would be you!" she screamed in her mum's face.

She storms out the door and lets her rage carry her anywhere. Finally, when her rage ran out, she stopped. She was wearing the dress with cherries on it. She was on a street that branched out from Diagon Alley. She stuck out her right hand to call the Night Bus. It arrived just on time.

"Where can we take you, Miss Weasley?" asked Stan Shunpike, the attendant.

"Anywhere, I don't care."

He nods and walks away.

_On the backseat of a Greyhound bus_

_Head hug down with the windows up_

_Staring at the rest of her life_

_She never thought this would be the place_

_Where she would find her saving grace_

_But she fell in love, she fell in love_

_On the backseat of a Greyhound bus_

She'd been on the Night Bus for 2 days now. It was 9 pm and the only other passenger was a nurse from St. Mungo's. She smiled at Ginny. Ginny didn't smile back. Then, a pang came in her belly. At first, she thought it was the baby kicking. Then, she noticed her feet were wet.

"My water broke!" She screams!

"Ernie, stop the bus!" yells Stan. He comes running to help her.

"Step back! I'm a nurse! I'll help!" The nurse yells at Stan to get some towels.

"Now dear," says the nurse. "I need to you lay down on the floor, propped up by the seats. I need you to breath. Deep breaths. In and out. That's it." The nurse turns to Stan. "I need you to time her contractions." Stan nods.

_The moon was full, the stars were smilin'_

_God has a funny sense of timin'_

_The baby came on the interstate_

"That's it dear, one more push! Come on, I can see the head," says the nurse. "Give me some towels," she says to Stan.

He obeys and gives Ginny his hand to squeeze. Ginny screams. Then, all is quiet. There came a strangling cry. Loud and long, the baby cries for all it is worth.

_Somewhere between Jackson and Memphis_

_She finally found what she had been missin'_

_She cried and laughed while the red lights flashed_

"It's a girl!" exclaims the nurse. She gives the still crying baby girl to Ginny. Ginny looks into that red, puffy face and laughs.

"Hello you darling, darling little girl," she coos to her daughter.

"What are you going to name her?" Stan asks.

"I think I'll name her…" Ginny thinks for a minute. "I'll name her Rae Blaise Weasley. It will certainly fit. She's sure to have red hair."

_Sweet baby girl, she looked into the face of a new_

_The face of a brand new world_

The nurse makes up a birth certificate.

**_Rae Blaise Weasley was born on May 16, 1998 at 5:27 in the morning. She weighted 8 ounces and is 1 foot and 3 inches._**

_On the backseat of a Greyhound bus_

_Heart so full that it could bust_

_Staring at the rest of her life_

_She never thought this would be the place_

_Where she would find her saving grace_

_But she fell in love, she fell in love_

_On the backseat of a Greyhound bus _

_Sweet baby girl, she found a brand new world_

Two years later, Ginny goes back to the Burrow with her 2 year old daughter. She knocks on the door.

"Ginny?" Molly Weasley looks worn and has more grey hairs then she remembers.

"Hello Mum. May I present my 2 year old daughter Rae Blaise?" She indicates the little red haired, green eyed girl who was playing patty cake with a gnome.

"Oh Ginny!" Her mum rushes out and hugs her.

"Mummy?" The little girl tugs on her skirt.

"Yes darling?" she asks her daughter, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Who is she?" Rae asks, pointing to Molly.

"That's your grandma," Ginny says, bending down to pick up Rae.

_On the backseat of a Greyhound bus_

_Heart so full that it could bust_

_Staring at the rest of her life_

_She never thought this would be the place_

_Where she would find her saving grace_

_But she fell in love, she fell in love_

_On the backseat of a Greyhound bus_

They go in.

"Guess who's here?" Her mum yelled into the living room.

"Hi everyone," Ginny said as she walked into the room with Rae in her arms. Rae squealed and buried her head in Ginny's neck. Ginny giggled. She looked around. Her whole family was there and Hermione, who she later found out married Ron.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"After you left," began Arthur, whose hairline had receded greatly. "He committed suicide."

"Oh." Ginny felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Mummy?"

Ginny looked into Rae's big, green eyes and knew everything was going to be alright.

_She wore a dress with cherries on it_

_Going somewhere where she be wanted_


End file.
